<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is this really how it's going to end? by lostinthereality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652217">Is this really how it's going to end?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthereality/pseuds/lostinthereality'>lostinthereality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Chloe Decker, Ella Lopez Finds Out, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 2, Lucifer 5B, Lucifer Redemption, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Spoilers for Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthereality/pseuds/lostinthereality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diving into the speculative theories I have for Season5B and what the end game for this show is. Takes place immediately after the last scene of 5A. Established Deckerstar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amenadiel &amp; Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time diving into the Lucifer fandom as a writer after being positively obsessed for the last few years with this show. I am having problems accepting that we do not have season 5b yet, so here we are - I gotta get these feels out somehow. Takes place immediately after season 5A ends and will follow my theories on where the show is going. Lots of angst, some badass Chloe and Lucifer, some fluff thrown in for healthy measure, Bracelet!Bros to make a possible return, family dysfunction abound, and possibly the end of the world mayhaps? </p><p>No beta at the moment, but hope to have one soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe felt her breath catch midway up her windpipe, strangled and tight, as she quickly blinked the briny tears from her eyes. Her tongue peaked out from behind her lips, moistening the dry skin, and she let out the heavy sigh. </p><p>The space where Lucifer had just been standing was empty. Of course it was. </p><p>Her feet shuffled underneath her as she felt that familiar gnawing of uncertainty claw from behind her navel.  Chloe couldn’t place the feeling that had enveloped her suddenly, but her gut was telling her that something had happened in the last few seconds between Lucifer standing there and now. The Evidence Lockup door was ajar and a crescendoing commotion permeated in from the bullpen. Running her hands across her face, she took in a deep inhale and peaked out from behind the door. </p><p>Lucifer was standing near the stairs with his back facing her, but Chloe could immediately note that his hair was rumpled and out of place. His fists were tightly clenched at his sides and his shoulders were hunched in a small, submissive stature. Amenadiel stood next to him, his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, as he whispered into his brother’s ear.  Chloe could see the beads of sweat dripping on Amendadiel’s brow from across the room. Taking quick steps towards them, she noticed several officers standing over a pile of glass shards and that nearly everyone was drowning out the room in a deafening exclamations. It was a mess and it was clear that something had happened. Her gut had been right. </p><p>Amendadiel looked in her direction as Chloe approached and his eyes softened. His hand squeezed tightly against Lucifer’s shoulder for the briefest of seconds and he nodded towards Chloe before abruptly turning and heading up the stairs. Lucifer didn’t turn around, but instead continued to stare out the windows overlooking the stairs Amenadiel had just ascended. </p><p>“Lucifer? Hey, you okay?” She was at his side now. Reaching out her hand, she intertwined her fingers and pulled his arm towards her. His palm was slick with sweat and she could feel a tremor before he flinched away. </p><p>“Hey, what’s going on?” She whispered. Lucifer turned towards her, his hand moving out of reach as it fidgeted with the cufflink on his other sleeve. His eyes were red and glazed, his pupils blown so wide that the soft mahogany was hidden in depths of black. Lucifer let out a shaky laugh. </p><p>“Why Detective, you’ve missed quite the show from dear old Dad.” </p><p>“Excuse me?” Her voice squeaked unnaturally high. </p><p>“Yes, yes. Dad, the almighty One, in the flesh. In a Mr. Rogers sweater and loafers, can you believe it?” He ran his hand through his hair, the dark tendrils flopping over his furrowed brow. Chloe could feel her heart pounding against her sternum and she could feel her brain struggling to understand what Lucifer was saying. </p><p>“I…Is he still…I mean, is he still here?” Her voice trailed off into a whisper as she looked around at the room. Nobody in the office was paying them any attention, the messes strewn about instead garnering their attention. </p><p>Lucifer spat out a strained laugh, his teeth snarling behind thin lips. His face was drawn and pale. Despite the “what-the-fuck” short-circuit moment going on in her brain, Chloe could see the pinched lines around his mouth. His jacket was torn and two buttons had ripped off. A large bruise was already beginning to form over his right cheekbone. Her hand immediately went to his cheek, tenderly pushing back the hair from his forehead to see how far up the damage extended. He didn’t flinch this time, but instead leaned into her touch. A shaky sigh left his lips and his eyes fluttered shut before he answered. </p><p>“Disappeared in a beam of golden light, Detective, like it was an Oscar worthy performance - but not before He made his intentions quite known.” </p><p>His hand reached for hers. The tremor was gone, but his hand felt unnaturally cold and clammy as it pressed against hers. </p><p>“Intentions?”  </p><p>Chloe’s mouth had gone dry again, her tongue scratching against the backs of her teeth. Her mouth felt gummy. Lucifer let out another scoff, but Chloe could hear the uncertainty behind it. </p><p>“We are to have a “family dinner”, Detective.” He had let go of her hand to throw his hands up in exaggerated finger quotations. His gaze turned once again towards the windows overlooking the staircase. </p><p>“Let me get this straight, so your Dad, God, like thee God almighty powerful, showed up here - in the the middle of the LAPD - to what, invite us to have a family dinner? Like a dinner where we eat food, and sit, and sit with God?” </p><p>Chloe’s voice squeaked towards the end and although she could tell she was shouting now, she didn’t know how to turn off the amount of freaking out that was occurring right now. Lucifer grabbed her hand suddenly and began to pull her up the stairs, letting out a dramatic hush. Chloe gave a quick glance towards the bottom of the stairs where Officers Henderson stared at her, a broom slack in his hand, a quizzical look pointed in her direction. Lucifer gave another pull on her hand. His palms were still sweating and the tremor was back. He shot her a concerned look when she didn’t immediately follow and faltered his foot on the next step. </p><p>“Detective, let’s go back to the Lux and I’ll explain everything, I promise you. We can talk freely there, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“Dad?” Lucifer repeated as felt this wings dip a few inches behind him as the word stuttered out of his mouth. Moving his ringed hand towards his brow, he squinted up the staircase into the golden and blinding light that had enveloped them in the foyer. Lucifer could sense Him as soon he had seen the light, a shadow of an unfamiliar feeling nagging in the corners of his brain almost immediately. Averting his gaze for a moment, he glanced over at Amendiel whose jaw had gone slack. Michael, the slopey shouldered git, was turned away and facing the stair case completely although Lucifer was pleased to see his twin’s gray wings had dropped into submission as well. Right hand man, eh?</p><p>“Father, let me—“ Michael’s voice immediately halted as He turned his gaze pointedly towards his direction. Their father raised a palm in Michael’s direction and Michael’s jaw closed so hard and quickly, Lucifer could hear the teeth clinching away from where he was standing. Michael gave a small nod and looked towards the floor. </p><p>Lucifer stared at this father. He had expected rage to fill his senses, much like it had when he had confronted God Johnson. He was wanting to welcome the familiar burn in his chest, that trustworthy embrace of his anger - an emotion he was quite familiar and comfortable with - but instead there was THAT feeling, gnawing and fighting, against his very consciousness. The feeling vibrated through every cell in his body but Lucifer, for the life of him, couldn’t place it. </p><p>“My children, how good it is to be here with you all. It is quite beautiful, isn’t it?” He descended the stairs, slowly and surely, as though he was relishing every step. He settled directly in front of Lucifer and Lucifer could feel his breath hasten. His Father reached a hand once again into the air, and moved it towards the side of Lucifer’s face, brown eyes staring back at him. </p><p>“Oh, Samael…”</p><p>Lucifer flinched so violently, it was as though his body had convulsed. His feet fumbled against the slick tile as he took a step back and he could hear both Amenadiel’s sharp intake of breath and the small chuckle Michael let out. </p><p>Ah, yes, there was the anger. </p><p>He could feel it ripping, clawing, seething out of every pore in his face. His eyes flickered and he could feel the familiar of the flames licking within them. His Father did not show any sign of surprise, but instead He gave a small frown of pity. </p><p>“Do…not…call me that.” Lucifer could feel spit flying from his mouth with each word, his chest heaving. </p><p>“It is your name, my son.”</p><p>Amenadiel shuffled his feet and opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, but instead he too began to look towards the floor. </p><p>“Lucifer, father, he prefers to be called Lu-ci-fer. Real touchy about the name these days.”  Michael sung the his brother’s name, emphasizing the syllables with a wicked smirk on his face. </p><p>God barely looked in his other’s son direction but gave a small nod as though he was thoughtfully considering the idea. This angered Lucifer even more and he could feel his wings puff and rise a few inches off his shoulders as he straightened his stature. </p><p>“Lucifer,” God said softly as though he was trying out the name for the first time, “Yes, of course, Lightbringer.” His chocolate face broke into a small smile and Lucifer could feel a chasm open up in his chest, a blackhole void of rage. How dare He.</p><p>“To what do we owe the pleasure of your attention, dear Father, after eons and eons of neglect? Finally come to see your puppets in the flesh? Going to take a stab at the destruction you can cause with a slight move of your hand? Or have you come to admire your handiwork, the web of deceit and manipulation you’ve mastered? ” A sharp intake of breath from Lucifer’s left let him know that his tone had crossed a line but he couldn’t find himself stopping. The words spewed from his mouth. </p><p>“Luci…” Amenadiel whispered, his eyes still fixed to the tile. God moved another step towards Lucifer and instinctively Lucifer fumbled back another few inches. There was a tight coiling of fear simmering in his belly, Lucifer finally recognized what the nagging feeling was. Dr. Linda would be ecstatic to know he had grown so much he could recognize this. </p><p>“You’re angry.” God brought the hand to his chin, where he fingered the peppery beard thoughtfully. </p><p>“Bloody angry? Understatement of the millenia, Father.” </p><p>There was a rustling from behind him. God gave another nod to himself and gave a cursory glance behind Lucifer’s expanded wing. </p><p>“Mazikeen of the Lillum.” Lucifer snapped his neck around to see Maze standing slowly, her eyes widened in what Lucifer could only assume was the closest Maze ever had come to fear. Her hands clasped together in front of her, wringing together tightly, as she shifted to a taller position. Her chin lifted defiantly a quarter of an inch and she opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it. </p><p>“My children, it has been long enough since we’ve been able to spend time together,” Lucifer couldn’t help but let out an exasperated scoff at this. </p><p>“Amenadiel, I believe your mate - Dr. Martin - she has space of which to accommodate us?” </p><p>Amenadiel raised his eyes immediately and nodded quickly, although his face was distinctly puzzled. </p><p>“Settled then. Lucifer, I expect to see you and your Detective. Mazikeen of the Lillum, you’ll be in attendance as well. I believe the standard customary time for dinner, it is in the evening, yes?” God let out a small chuckle at this, as though he was remembering something funny. </p><p>“You think that you can just come here and order us to dine with you? This isn’t the Silver City, you’re aware?” The words left his mouth before he could come up with a pithy and witty remark. The void in his chest was blurring his vision in frustration, feeling his will to disobey on principle permeate his ability to be rational. His chest heaved and he steadied his wings from the quivering that had overtaken them when he felt his Father’s gaze bore into him. Lucifer stilled. His spine ached from the tension at the base of his skull and he could hear his hear beating in his ear drums. </p><p> </p><p>“Seven, then? Michael.” And with that God gave another dismissive nod towards Michael before a bright light encompassed the foyer once more. He was gone. Lucifer dropped his hand from his brow where he had shielded his eyes and gave out a frustrated scream. Michael quickly crossed the room, a glee evident as he let out a little hum with each step. </p><p>“Oh this, THIS is going to be such a wonderful evening, isn’t it brother?” His hands clapped together and he gave out another laugh, his head throwing back. Lucifer felt his hand clench at this side, ready to throw it into his brother’s smug face when he felt Amendiel’s hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Michael let out another jubilant smile and turned towards the stairs, his wings already flapping, and then he was gone as well. Maze shuffled behind them and both Lucifer and Amenadiel stared at her. She wiped a trickle of blood from her lip away with the back of her hand and straightened her stature. She wiped the blade in her hand on the back of her leather pants as she walked past them wordlessly, quickly trotting up the stairs. </p><p>“Brother…” Amenadiel whispered. His hand clenched tighter on Lucifer’s shoulder as though he could steady both of them. </p><p>“I believe it is time, pardon the pun, that you start the clock ticking again.” His eyes blinked rapidly, Lucifer’s Adam’s apple bobbling uselessly for a moment as he struggled to swallow. His heart violently shook in his chest. Amendiel closed his eyes for a moment, his brow furrowing in concentration. </p><p>A large crash sounded from behind them as the shards of glass scattered across the floor. Papers rustled, there was a loud yell of expletives as a coffee mug hit the floor, and the phone was ringing. Time had started once more. </p><p>“Brother, I am here by your side. Understand that.” He gave another squeeze and looked over his shoulder for the briefest of moments before turning on his heels and trotting up the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>What the ever-loving fuck, Lucifer whispered to himself as he continued to gaze out the window. He heard the Detective's footsteps behind him and he let out one last shaky deep breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks y'all for the kudos, comments, and subscriptions! </p><p>I have a general idea with where I am taking this story - but not a single clue on how many chapters this beast will be, or how often updates will come, but I assume that is up to my muse. I do know that it seems to be writing itself at the moment so let's hope that continues moving forward !</p><p>I find Chloe much easier to get into character with so a lot of this will be from her perspective, but there will still be a healthy mix. Part of the reason I love the show is the dynamic between ALL of the characters, so I hope to be able to capture that as well. </p><p>Anyways, hope you all like!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The corvette shifted gears seamlessly against the Los Angeles freeway, nothing but the dull hum of the pavement and the wind filling Chloe’s eardrums.  An awkwardness had settled between the two of them and Chloe couldn’t help but shift once more in the passenger seat. Her hands fidgeted uselessly in front of her, picking at the thread of her jeans while her wounded hand tapped against her kneecap. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, the midmorning sun washed everything in a hazy brown glow. The smog level must be high today, she wondered aimlessly before redirecting her thoughts towards Lucifer. </p><p>His hair was whipping in the wind, the product that normally held it together so perfectly long since gone. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of Ray Bans, but Chloe could make out the lines marring his forehead as his brow furrowed. White knuckled hands gripped the steering wheel so hard, she was surprised to see it was still attached to the vehicle. His foot seemed to be a fraction of an inch away from pushing the pedal out of bottom of the car as the speedometer inched forward towards ninety and she quickly had to resist the urge to grab the dashboard in front of her. </p><p>Chloe shifted once more and opened her mouth, the words dying uselessly on the back of her tongue. </p><p>Not a single word had been said since they left the precinct. Not a single fucking word. She shifted once more in her seat and finally plucked the thread off her jeans, twisting it between two fingers into a small ball. Her stomach lurched, flipping around unceremoniously somewhere between her throat and her thighs and then back against her spine. Her face felt numb. Pins and needles had overtaken all of her extremities.  Swallowing back nausea, she allowed herself a deep breath in through her nose. </p><p>What in the actual hell was life. God. <br/>Hell, good one, Chlo. She let out a small strangled laugh. </p><p>G-O-D. She mouthed it silently. </p><p>Her head was killing her and she couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten something. Running her hand against her knee, she realized her kneecap was bobbing up and down now and shaking against the floorboard.  </p><p>“Detective, are you okay?” Lucifer’s voice was pinched. Annoyed. His hands clenched against the wheel tighter. He didn’t even so much glance her way. </p><p>Chloe felt her face redden and a flushed feeling burn up her neck, her heart rate beginning to quicken. She felt her mouth open and shut a few times as the words sputtered on her lips. Rotating on her hips, she turned towards Lucifer and stared at him. She saw his shoulders tighten towards his ears in uncomfortableness. </p><p>“Am I okay?” Lucifer shifted in his seat and pushed a bit further on the pedal. Chloe could see the speedometer cross past ninety four. She breathed in once more through her nose and allowed herself to count to ten before - </p><p>“Lucifer, what in the fuck is going on?” Her voice was a lot more shrill than she had hoped it would be. </p><p>He gave a quick look her way at that, the sunglasses covering up any real look Chloe could’ve caught. </p><p>“Detective, I told you I would tell you everything as soon as we got—“ </p><p>“Yes, yes, when we got to the Penthouse. By all means, Lucifer, let’s continue to sit here and not discuss the shitshow that is God arriving on EARTH. I mean, is this something that happens often? God showing up for some pot roast and a chat?” Chloe tried to temper back the shouting, but she could feel her heart slamming against her rib cage. Lucifer gave a quick look over his right shoulder before turning off the exit towards Lux. The wind slowed as the corvette reached a more comfortable speed. Lucifer still stared ahead, a stony silence as he slowed the car to a stop as they came to a rest at a red light. </p><p>“Lucifer.” She hated there was a whine in her tone. She hated that she felt like clawing at him in frustration. She hated that her eyes were itching and burning with tears once again. </p><p>Something in her tone must’ve caught his attention finally because his right hand finally unclenched from the wheel and rested on her wounded hand on her thigh. The bandage was dusty and dirty, and Chloe noted there was a shadow of rust on the bandage. The cut must’ve reopened. </p><p>“Detective, I say this with complete transparency. I’ve never known my father to take a corporeal form in all of existence and I fear what this means.”  Chloe felt her breath hitch and the anger die immediately. Lucifer took off his sunglasses and turned towards her. His eyes were rimmed red and glazed, an unshed tear glistening in the corner of his eye. Chloe tightened her hand against his own, ignoring the stab of pain from the puckering of healing skin on her palm. She could feel the blood trickling into the bandage. </p><p>Before she could say anything, the car once again moved forward as the light turned green. They were a few minutes from Lux at this point and to be honest, Chloe didn’t know what to say. What was there to say? She racked her brain for something comforting, something helpful, but instead she couldn’t help but think that if Lucifer was afraid - how could she, a simple human, not allow herself to feel the panic that was threatening to overtake her?</p><p>Chloe blinked. They were already in the parking garage. She hadn’t realized how warm and bright it had been outside until they were under the cool reprieve of the concrete slabs. Lucifer gave her hand another squeeze as he opened his car door and stepped out before coming around to her side and opening the door. </p><p>They had fallen back into an awkward silence. Her stomach flopped once more and this time, Chloe could taste the bile on the back of her tongue. Lucifer reached a hand towards her and Chloe followed him towards the service elevator. As the elevator doors closed on them, she leaned into his arm allowing herself to breath in his scent. He always smelled vaguely of whiskey and mahogany. She had missed this smell. She took in another deep breath and held it in her chest. After he had gone back to Hell, Chloe would allow herself to come to the Penthouse on the nights where she couldn’t bear the overwhelmingness of it all anymore. She would find herself curled up against his pillows, wrapped in one of his dress shirts, until she’d allow her tears to carry her off to sleep in exhaustion. </p><p>The elevator dinged as they reached the top penthouse. Lucifer let go of her hand and quickly exited, dropping his jacket against the couch before moving over towards the amber-lit bar. He grabbed a decanter from the top shelf and began to drink directly from it. Dark liquid spilled from his lips as he tipped his head back and finished the bottle in seconds before he slammed the empty bottle against the bar top. He was already reaching for a second. </p><p>“Hey, hey, Lucifer. Let’s slow down, okay?” </p><p>“Pesky celestial metabolism, Detective, remember?” He spat in her direction, lifting the second bottle to his lips. Chloe moved towards him and grabbed his forearm, pushing the arm back down towards the bar. She met little resistance. </p><p>Grabbing his hand, much as he had a few nights prior, she led him towards the bedroom wordlessly. His brown eyes shot her a muddled, confused glance. </p><p>Pushing her hand against his chest, she forced him into the sitting position on the side of the bed. She reached down towards his Louboutins and began to untie them. She felt his gaze harden against the back of her neck and when she looked up after her task, his mouth was open in a small “oh”. She pushed him back against the bed and he let out a small gasp. </p><p>Climbing into the bed with him, she curled her body towards his own, her head resting against his chest. She could feel his heart\beat echoing against her ear, the warmth of his body radiating against her flushed face. </p><p>“Lucifer, I am here for you, okay?” </p><p>His heartbeat quickened. </p><p>“I want you to know that I will be there with you tonight, not because He made his “intentions” known that I am to be there - but because I want to be there with you.” Her wounded hand found the nape of his neck where she began to finger the loose locks of curly hair. Scratching her fingers against his scalp, she could feel his breath begin to even. </p><p>“Detective, I do not know what He wants. I never bloody know what He wants.”</p><p>“It sounds as though He wants a family dinner.” The quip shot from her mouth quickly and she saw the corner of Lucifer’s mouth twitch upwards into a small laugh. </p><p>“You’re not wrong, love. But things are never that simple with my Father.” He shifted towards her, his gaze darkening and narrowing. </p><p>“I know that, but we can face this. Together, right?” </p><p>“Detective, that’s just it. What if…what if He is here, as master puppet master, to…” He couldn’t finish his sentence. He sighed heavily and Chloe instinctively moved closed into his side. </p><p>“Let’s hear him out? Amenadiel will be there, right?” </p><p>“Oh, as though that is any consolation. The big oaf was absolutely bloody useless when Father arrived. I have no doubt now that Father has made an actual appearance, Brother will be back to being an obedient little Angel.”  The frustration was evident. </p><p>“What time do we need to be there?” She switched gears. </p><p>“Seven.” Chloe glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 11:37.  She moved her other hand towards Lucifer’s chest, resting just below his breastbone and allowed herself to thumb the button as she fidgeted. She could feel the last few days catching up to her. Her mouth was dry, gummy and sticky. Her head pounded against the front of her skull and her eyelids dragged with each blink. She hadn’t slept in over forty eight hours and she doubted Lucifer had rested either. Blinking slowly, she pushed her head back and pointed her gaze towards Lucifer. His arm had rested against her hip bone, mindlessly caressing her. <br/>He looked down at her, his lids heavy. Dark purple smudges underneath his eyes stood in stark contrast to his olive skin. His stubble had grown past the normal five o’clock shadow he usually graced and Chloe was surprised to note flecks of gray amongst the black hairs. He breathed in slowly, his chest rising and falling like a rocking boat. She felt the exhaustion slam into her body quickly and unforgivingly. </p><p>She blinked once more. It took longer for her eyes to open this time and she squinted against the blurriness overtaking her vision. </p><p>“Rest, darling.” He softly smiled down at her and nodded. </p><p>And with that she was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where I have written to! Hope to have another update mid week. :) </p><p>Like I said all first chapters have been mapped out, and I know where I am going with this - difficult for me to put down the keyboard to stop writing and go forth and actually live life haha! I need season 5b to at least have a release date so I can get my life together. </p><p>Hope yall enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Chloe noticed was the lack of warmth underneath her cheek and the second thing she noticed was that there was drool collecting underneath her open mouth, a dark damp circle spreading on the silk sheet beneath her. Her eyes opened into a tiny slit, blinking against the mid afternoon sun that was basking the bedroom in a deep orange glow. Her hand shot out blindly searching for Lucifer and came up empty. Opening her eyes completely, Chloe flipped onto her back and brought herself into a sitting position. The bed was empty aside from her and there was no sign of her partner. Glancing back towards the clock, she noted the time. </p><p>4:59. Shit. </p><p>Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, she let the air puff slowly out of her cheeks. </p><p>“Lucifer?” There was no answer, but she heard a rustling come from outside the bedroom. Pushing herself off the bed, Chloe stepped down the small steps leading down towards the bar. There were two more empty bottles tipped over and resting on the bar. She let out a sigh and turned towards the balcony. She wasn’t surprised to see Lucifer hunched over the ledge, his shoulders perched towards his ears. His gaze was towards the sky and he didn’t move as she approached. Resting her hand once more at the nape his neck, she felt him ease into her touch. </p><p>“There is no sun down there.” His voice was so soft, she could barely hear him.  Chloe trailed her hand down his shoulder blade, resting comfortably on his bicep and waited for him to say more. A few minutes passed in silence. </p><p>“That must’ve been really…dark.” Chloe finally said lamely. He turned towards her. The bags under his eyes had deepened. He must’ve not slept at all, she thought. </p><p>“I made it, you know?” His hand waved towards the sky.  </p><p>“What, the sky?” </p><p>“The sun, Detective. I made all of the stars. Lucifer means Lightbringer.” He smiled at her gently, and turned back towards the sky. </p><p>Chloe swallowed and struggled to break through the cobwebs of sleep her mind hadn’t been able to shake off yet. She gripped his arm a bit tighter and felt her mind grinding the gears to come up with something to say again. What exactly does someone say to that? She felt her self thinking over and over, the hamster wheel of her thoughts racing.  Lucifer spared her, however, as he whispered.</p><p>“When I fell, I didn’t think that I’d ever see it again.” </p><p>Her heart pitter-pattered in her chest before it skipped a beat. Tears were instantly in the corners of her eyes and she had to swallow back a small sob. </p><p>“I fell, and I fell. I didn’t think that I would ever stop, it just kept going for what felt like eternity. My wings…,” Lucifer let out a shaking, shuddering breath. Chloe felt her chest tighten, as though she was standing at the edge of a cliff, looking down into a space she could never return from. She couldn’t let her breath out as she waited for him to say more. She inched towards him and wished he would look at her. She couldn’t breathe. </p><p>“My wings, well. They were bound by Michael. I couldn’t break free of them. And so I fell into the infernal darkness. It was almost a relief when I saw that I was about to land, since I had almost begun to think that my punishment was to fall for forever. But when I landed, I realized His punishment was much worse.” His eyes darkened and looked far out over the balcony, unseeing in a far away memory. </p><p>Chloe stifled back another hitched breath as her hand reached for his face. She caressed the already yellowing bruise marring the side of his cheekbone. She needed to touch him, needed him to know that she was there, that he was no longer falling. She didn’t trust herself to speak. The silence stretched on and for a moment, Chloe thought he was not going to say anymore but then his hand reached for hers. He turned towards her and pulled her head into his chest, his nose nuzzling into her hair. </p><p>Within seconds, he untangled himself from her and straightened his cuff of the his dress shirt and let out a small shaky laugh. A smile that didn’t meet his eyes broke out on his face. It was as though an electrical current had buzzed through the air around them and had zapped the moment away just as suddenly as it had began. </p><p>Chloe took a step towards him. </p><p>“Lucifer, I —.” </p><p>“Chop-chop, Detective! We have a dinner party to attend, after all!” His hands clapped together. He turned on his heel and towards the bedroom, stripping the white dress shirt from his broad shoulders already. Muscled rippled in the golden dusk as he jauntily stepped up the stairs. </p><p>“Lucifer, please, let’s take a moment and can we…I don’t know, talk about this?” If he heard her, he didn’t given any indication. He pulled the belt from his trousers, and pulled them down revealing black boxer briefs hugging his thighs. </p><p>“Care to join me, darling?” He motioned towards her with his hand impatiently.  </p><p>“I don’t have anything to change into, Lucifer. All of my clothes are back at my house.”</p><p>“Nonsense Detective, I had Nathaniel pick some up for you while you were slumbering.” He peered at her, expectedly, before letting out a shrug of his shoulders. He turned towards the bathroom and left Chloe standing alone wondering what in the hell had just transpired. The familiar annoyance towards him warmed her belly and she forced her eyes not to roll. </p><p>“What exactly does one wear when meeting God for dinner, and how would Nathaniel even know?” She shouted after him. Nathaniel was the six foot seven inch, linebacker of a bouncer that always stood guard at the entrance of Lux. Chloe doubted very seriously the man would be scouring the racks of Nordstrom for dinner party attire. There was no reply, but Chloe could hear the water already running. Huffing out a sign of frustration, she moved towards the bathroom. One step forward, two steps backward. </p><p> </p><p>The bathroom was massive and black marble spanned every square inch of the surfaces. A large walk in shower was settled into a nook in the far corner where swirls of steam were already escaping from. Stripping her clothes down and stepping into the shower, Chloe reeled from the scalding heat. Lucifer reached for the knob and turned the water cooler with a quick, “Apologies, love.” </p><p>A lecherous smile broke out on his face as he moved towards her. Soap was already swirling down his perfectly defined pectorals. Lucifer pulled her into the steady stream of water, hard against his chest, and pushed her chin up towards him. Despite his grin, Chloe could still see the hurt and uncertainty in the depths of his eyes. His curls lay plastered to his scalp, water dripping from his forehead down towards her. Blinking the water from her eyes, Chloe brought her hand to his heart. </p><p>A hiss of pain escaped her. She had forgotten all about her stupid hand. The brown bandage hung loosely from her palm as the water saturated and weighed it down. Lucifer tenderly grabbed her hand, bringing his lips to plant a soft kiss over top of the wound. Chloe closed her eyes and leaned into him. </p><p>She was beginning to feel whiplash from the emotional roller coaster they couldn’t seem to get off of, but she couldn’t help but wish to have this moment stretch on forever. She felt at peace and she couldn’t shake the feeling in her gut that everything was about to change. She inhaled as deep as she could, brought her forehead to his own as he leaned down, and then let the breath exhale. </p><p>“I wish that it could stay like this.” She whispered. Chloe gazed into his eyes and saw the mask of his overly-positive facade slip away. He blinked and Chloe could see the desperation in his eyes. </p><p>“I…Det-, Chloe. I need you to know, that no matter what happens this evening, I…” He blinked away the water and his eyes fluttered close. She could feel his breath quicken and his shoulders slumped into her as he inhaled. </p><p>Her stomach clenched. </p><p>“I love you. I love you so infinitely that it frightens me. In all of my years of miserable existence, millennia upon millennia, I’ve never even fathomed that I could feel this way about another soul - let alone another soul love the monstrous atrocity I’ve become.  I am terrified, Chloe, terrified of this feeling, so bloody scared that something - someone will take you from me. And I am afraid of what I will become then.” The words spilled from his mouth, without a breath. As he finished his body sagged into hers - the weight of his body, the weight of his words, the warmth of the water pounding down their backs - Chloe felt lightheaded. She screwed her eyes shut to steady her vision. </p><p>His head dipped into the crease of her neck, his lips tenderly kissing the sensitive flesh. His breath was hot against her and despite the water from the shower, she could feel another warm wetness of his tears on her shoulder blade. His breath came in short bursts, hitched in his chest, and she could feel his shoulders wracking with the quiet sobs. She opened her eyes and shifted her weight, allowing her hands to caress the side of his face gently as she moved his chin towards her to gaze into his eyes. </p><p>“You’re not that monster, not to me. You never, ever will be.” She felt her lips slam against his own and as the water continued to pour down around them, her gut clenched again. Chloe knew they were distracting themselves. But as the kiss deepened, she pushed the nagging thought from her mind, and she let herself fall into his warmth. </p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their hands were intertwined, clasped together tightly, as their fingers twisted around each other. Lucifer’s palms were slick, but Chloe could tell hers were drenched. She could barely hang on to his hand with the amount of sweat pouring out of her in droves. His cool ring pinched her skin as he continued to tighten his grip. Sweat dripped in rivets down the curvature of her spine, coming to a rest uncomfortably against her panties. Her armpits were sticking together in the tight sleeves of her dress and she had to resist the urge to fan air towards them. Her tongue was dry as a damn bone and she would’ve sold her soul to guzzle down a beer right then and there. Lucifer didn’t look to be fairing any better. His charcoal vest lay snug across his puffed out chest. His hair, that he had worked on for nearly thirty minutes, was curling already in the thick humid air. His jaw was clenched tightly as he stared towards the ornate oak door in front of them. A bottle of expensive looking liquor was in other hand, hanging limply at his side. </p><p>Dusk was just settling over the housetops of Linda’s neighborhood, cotton candy hues spreading expansively across the sky. They had arrived exactly at seven o’clock. </p><p>The door swung open to reveal Amenadiel, Charlie mid scream on his hip. He let out an exasperated sigh as he motioned them inside to the foyer. </p><p>“You’re the first to arrive.” </p><p>Lucifer gave a sharp look and let out a short scoff.</p><p>“Of course He bloody well can’t show up on time, just like him.” He thrusted the bottle of liquor into his brother’s hands and he let go of her hand. He began to pace across the foyer rug. Amenadiel gave Chloe a small smile as he nudged the door close with his foot. </p><p>“Now Luci, let’s not get started off wrong.” Amenadiel continued to bounce the screaming baby, and motioned his head towards the kitchen. </p><p>“Linda is in the kitchen, Chloe, maybe you could give her a hand?” Lucifer didn’t bother to look up from the floor as he continued to pace. Another sweat bead dripped down her rib cage and Chloe swallowed back a mouth of viscous saliva. </p><p>“Of course, of course. Want me to take Charlie?”</p><p>Amenadiel gave a small shake of his head. </p><p>“Linda, she - she is a little stressed at the moment. Brother, maybe you can help me with him again?” His eyes widened in hope towards Lucifer. </p><p>Lucifer stopped pacing suddenly and gave a frustrated growl. </p><p>“I’m not some Devil Siegfried and Roy magic show, brother!” </p><p>“Luci, please!” Amenadiel thrusted the red faced, heaving infant into his brother’s arms.  Lucifer struggled to quickly grab a hold of the squirming baby, righting his hands under Charlie’s armpits. He gave out another growl and his eyes flashed a deep burgundy. </p><p>“Detective, I think you should go and join the good doctor.” His teeth snarled, the corners of his lips curling up over his teeth. Amenadiel gave an excited nod towards them both and sat, slumped over the side of the couch. </p><p>“What in the hell are you both talking about?”  Lucifer gave her a small apologetic glance before his flesh rippled away into the burned, charred red skin of his devil face. Red eyes bugged out, blinking rapidly at the suddenly quiet infant.  Yellow teeth broke out into a smile and Lucifer let out a loud growl. Chloe moved quickly towards the two of them, reaching towards Charlie, when a bubbling laugh erupted from the small boy. His head threw back as a giggle filled the room, his little palms clapping and slapping against Lucifer’s suit jacket. </p><p>Stopping in her tracks, Chloe felt her heart once again flop somewhere out of her ass. </p><p>“I…I guess I’ll go help Linda then.”  Her words felt flatly. Turning in her boots, Chloe couldn’t help but shake her head. Lucifer continued to surprise her.  </p><p>Flaring her nostrils, Chloe was hit with the distinct smell of Thanksgiving as she cross the threshold into the kitchen. Linda was standing at the island of the kitchen, her blond hair pulled back in a tight pony tail. Her glasses were fogged up and her arms outstretched in front of her, gripping the countertop. </p><p>A beautiful, very large turkey lay in a large serving dish in front of her. Dozens of sides in matching casserole dishes steamed heavenly scents. Linda seemed to be muttering to herself and hadn’t noticed Chloe walking in. </p><p>“Linda, wow. You’ve outdone yourself.” </p><p>The blonde’s head snapped towards Chloe, and she gave a small watery smile that didn’t meet her eyes. </p><p>“I couldn’t find a pecan pie.” Linda blankly said, her voice monotone and quiet. </p><p>“I’m sure that this is more than enoug—“</p><p>“I managed to find a turkey, a turkey Chlo. It’s August. Do you know how hard it is to find a turkey, an unfrozen turkey, and have it cooked in less than twelve hours? In AUGUST.” Linda’s hands tapped aggressively on the counter top with each word. Moving towards Linda, Chloe rested her hand overtop Linda’s to still it. </p><p>“It’s perfect, Linda.”</p><p>“It’s not everyday that God, of all people, comes over to your home to eat. You know?” Linda’s shoulders shook as she let out a breath. </p><p>“I can only imagine. I’ve been sweating my ass off we got in the car, I can already smell myself. Has Amenadiel…well, has he told you anything?”</p><p>Linda’s face fell to a very pointed stare as she looked out towards the other angel in the living room, the annoyance evident on her face. </p><p>“Amenadiel hasn’t said much since he volunteered me to cook for an entire celestial entourage.” She snapped. </p><p>As Chloe began to open her mouth in retort, she heard three knocks in quick succession echo from the front door. </p><p>Family dinner had begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sleeves on her dress chaffed against her armpits, Chloe noted absentmindedly, as she walked back into the living room. Linda was on her heels and she could hear indistinct muttering coming from behind her. </p><p>“Well if this isn’t a quaint little abode for our big bro, heh Amenadiel? Fit for the Fist of God, surely.” Michael practically sung from the door, poking his head in through the frame with widened eyes and his lips snarled into a smirk. </p><p>Donning a baggy camel-colored turtleneck and dark jeans, with his locks laying limp against his forehead, it was hard to think that he could’ve ever pulled off being Lucifer.  The scar on his face lay stark, purple and raised, against his olive skin tone. His shoulder dipped with each step he took as he crossed down the stairs, his gait uneven and shuffled. </p><p>Chloe stole a glance towards Lucifer, Charlie still in his arms, and was relieved to see that he had changed his face back.  His shoulders were tense as he instinctively inched the baby to his back hip, further from Michael.  </p><p>“Michael.” Amenadiel moved from the arm of the couch and reached for Charlie, giving a very pointed gaze towards Lucifer who gave a small almost imperceptible nod in reply. </p><p>“Look at the darling Chucky, and HOW is he feeling? Must be so difficult —“ </p><p>“Will you shut up already?” Maze growled. Chloe hadn’t even seen her, tucked in the corner of the room, leaning against the small dresser that doubled as a changing table. Michael’s lips pressed tightly together, the displeasure clearly evident on his face.  In Maze’s left hand, she gripped a half empty bottle of vodka by the neck and in her right, her curved knife twirled around her index finger. Her foot was tapping quickly against the floor.  </p><p>“I am outta here, you all can sit here and wait for Daddy-dearest. I don’t need this shit.”  Maze pushed herself off the dresser as she downed the rest of the vodka. Throwing the bottle to the rug, she let out a scoff in the direction of the brothers and turned towards the stairs. Abruptly she came to a stop as she nearly ran into a man who was suddenly standing in front of the demon. </p><p>“I apologize for being late. How terribly rude of me. I do hope you’ll be staying for dinner, Mazikeen. I believe we all have much to discuss.” </p><p>Chloe hadn’t even noticed Him - God, thee GOD - appear but it was as though he had been standing there all along on the stairwell.  She knew immediately it was Him.  Her tongue went bone dry, tongue flopping uselessly in her mouth as she struggled to think of what the fuck she was supposed to do. She felt Linda behind her bow. Should she bow?</p><p>“Oh, my dear, please - you needn’t do that.” He smiled softly, perfectly white straight teeth gleaming back at her. His voice was so velvety, Chloe could hardly remember why she had been so nervous in the first place. His presence was blissfully peaceful, it was as if His presence had filled an empty void inside of her she didn’t even know existed. </p><p>Until she looked over at Lucifer, that was.</p><p>His hand frantically threaded through his curls, the gel already long gone. His complexion had taken on a waxy, pale glow and his face pulled taut. He suddenly looked every bit of the years that he was, positively ancient.  The Grace she had felt vanished just as quickly as it had come and Chloe moved towards Lucifer, her hand finding a resting spot on his bicep. Lucifer gave her a small smile in response, but said nothing. </p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet both of you, Linda and Chloe.” He reached out a hand towards Chloe, and she felt the pull of His Grace once more. Staring blankly ahead, she resisted the temptation to reach out towards Him. After all Lucifer had told her about his Father, she couldn’t. She just couldn’t. </p><p>“I wish that I could say the same, sir.” It was out of her mouth before she even knew what had come over her. Lucifer let out a manic laugh next to her and clapped a hand against her shoulder. </p><p>“That’s my Detective!” </p><p>God smiled as he rescinded his hand, placing it deep inside of his pants pocket. Khakis. God was actually wearing khakis. </p><p>“Ah, call me John. Seems fitting. I do hope I can change your mind, Ms. Decker. In time, that is.” </p><p>“In time? Long stay then?” Lucifer spat from her right. His hand still rested on her shoulder, clenched tightly. </p><p>“Perhaps, Father, we should sit down? Linda has prepared a wonderful meal for us.” Amenadiel shifted Charlie in his arms, nodding his head over excitedly towards the kitchen.</p><p>“My grandson, what a wonderful blessing, isn’t he?” God - John’s face broke out once again into a large smile as he looked towards the small boy. Charlie’s bottom lip quivered as he burrowed into his father’s chest. </p><p>“I will lay him down while we eat, and we can all convene in the dining room.” </p><p>“Don’t want Chuckles to join us, brother?” Michael sung from behind his father. John let out a small sigh as he glanced in the direction of His other son, and if Chloe didn’t know any better, a flash of annoyance crossed His features for the briefest of moments. </p><p>“That sounds marvelous, Amenadiel. After you, son.” John motioned towards the kitchen. </p><p>What a weird fucking night it was going to be, Chloe muttered to herself. </p><p>**************************</p><p> </p><p>They had all settled in at the large table, with John at one head of the table. He peered on curiously at the food that had been set before Him, glee shining from his soft brown eyes. He clapped his hands together as he let out a small laugh. </p><p>“This looks so beautiful.” Linda, who sat to Chloe’s left, blushed a deep scarlet. </p><p>“Oh, it was nothing Go—John.” Linda pressed her hands against her skirt several times, smiling widely. </p><p>Lucifer scoffed. His back, perfectly ramrod straight, rose another quarter of an inch as he puffed out his chest. He had settled into the chair opposite of John, and he had yet to say anything since he had thrown himself down at the table. Michael and Amenadiel sat across from Chloe and Linda, both brothers glaring at each other mutely. Maze sat sandwiched in between Linda and John, nothing but another bottle of vodka sitting in front of her. She looked glumly down at the bottle with complete disdain. </p><p>“Let us feast.” John’s hands opened up towards the table for a brief moment before grabbing a scoop of mashed potatoes from the bowl in front of him. </p><p>Several minutes passed in silence as food slapped against the china. Forks and knifes scraped against plates. Lips smacked quietly in the deafening silence that was permeating the room. Lucifer had yet to touch his food, but instead stared mutely at his Father from across the table. His jaw clenched and Chloe could hear his teeth grinding together. Working his tongue against his lips, Lucifer dropped his utensils that he had been mindlessly tapping against the table. </p><p> </p><p>“So Father, out with it, to what do we owe the pleasure?” </p><p>John chewed thoughtfully, before He swallowed and also dropped His utensils.  </p><p>“It was time.” He said simply. His brown eyes crinkled and He placed His hands into his lap. </p><p>“Bloody time for what, dare I ask?” </p><p>“Time to get together as a family.” </p><p>“Family? Have you lost your mind? Millennia of not a single word and you want to —“ </p><p>“Of course Lucifer wouldn’t know anything about family, especially after dear Uriel.” Michael smirked and leaned forward in his seat, pointing his knife towards Lucifer with a quick jab into the air. Linda inhaled sharply to her right as she gripped the wine glass in her hand. Amenadiel shifted uncomfortably in his seat while stealing a glance towards Lucifer. Lucifer’s gaze had shifted downwards, his mouth slightly opened as he sucked in a deep inhale. </p><p>“…because, of course, we all know what happened to him, don’t we?” </p><p>“Michael.”  A warning, or a command, Chloe couldn’t discern the difference. </p><p>It was as if the air in the room had suddenly been sucked dry of all oxygen. Sweltering, suffocating, Chloe felt her chest heave against the energy of it. Heart hammering against her sternum, static filled her ears and she felt terror cling to the back of her throat. Lights dimmed above the table, flickering before surging once more and basking the room in a bright glow. Glass shattered as one of the bulbs popped. </p><p>“Samael. That is enough.” His voice seemed to becoming from inside Chloe’s own brain and she felt her body literally tremble. It was as if the room was suddenly being sucked into a black hole.  She unclenched her hand from the tablecloth she hadn’t even known she had begun to hold and stole a glance over towards Lucifer, blindly reaching out for his thigh under the table. Her chest rattled and she felt her vision dim in the furthest corners. Raw power was pulsating. She could hear the shrieks of Charlie from the room over, rising above the static filling her eardrums. Her hand connected with Lucifer’s pant leg finally, desperately pulling the fabric into her fist. </p><p>And suddenly, the gut-wrenching awful feeling was gone. The heat she didn’t realize had been strangling her vanished and a cold sweat drenched her back. Lucifer’s leg shook under her hand. </p><p>What in the actual fuck had just happened? </p><p>“That is not my name.” Lucifer panted.  It was then that he looked up, his eyes blazing ruby-red, and his chin pointed definitely towards his father. John let out a small sigh as his hand once more found its way to card through his peppery stubble.  </p><p>“Of course, I apologize.” </p><p>“Father, you don’t need to apologize to him. After everything he has done, it is him who should be apologizing to you. Like we are just all going to forget he snuffed Uriel out of existence because of a little bit of a light show. As if.” Michael threw his knife to the table. </p><p>“Michael, you have no idea—“ Amenadiel pushed his chair back to turn towards Michael, his chest puffed in indignation. </p><p>“Oh I know enough, Menny. He killed his own flesh and blood for her, a human, of all things.” </p><p>“He had no choice—“</p><p>“Had no choice? If that isn’t the biggest —“</p><p>“Children.”  John sighed softly, staring on with mild displeasure. </p><p>“He was going to kill Mother, Michael, what would you have him do?”</p><p>“And then let’s not forget, killing Cain. Seems our dear brother has a penchant for homicidal tendencies, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Chloe felt her mind snap back into place like a thick rubberband. Who the fuck was Uriel? She felt Lucifer pulled his leg away from her, flinching against her touch. His shoulder shook and his breath quickened. Pushing his body away from the table, Lucifer abruptly stood, the chair toppling backwards the floor.  </p><p>“Son, sit down.” </p><p>“Yeah, Luce, sit down like an obedient son, because that would be a first wouldn’t it?” Michael spat. </p><p>Finding her voice, Chloe looked up towards Lucifer who had yet to meet her gaze. </p><p>“Lucifer, who is Uriel?” </p><p>“Oh Brother, tell me it isn’t so. She has no idea the murderous poison you are, does she? Well, I suppose ignorance is bliss.” </p><p>Her breath quickened. Murder? Chloe racked her memory for any mention of someone by the name of Uriel. </p><p>Lucifer looked down at her, his eyes once again a deep onyx. Unshed tears glistened, his hands clenched in fists. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Chloe.” </p><p>And just like that, he was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well hot damn, was this impossible to get out of me. I have so many other chapters written, but I'd be lying if I said that this was some easy stuff to write. I find it difficult to navigate what I think the character of God is going to be like because despite knowing how much of a manipulative bastard he is in the show, I find myself thinking that there was so much more purpose behind throwing his favorite son into the pits of Hell and that's pretty much where I am going with this. </p><p>Also my headcanon, Lucifer is a total powerful badass that keeps a tight leash on his power. Like I am sorry, he willed so much shit into existence and the dude is like the second most powerful thing in the universe, ya know? Besides maybe Michael, right? *evil laugh*</p><p>Updates should be much quicker from now on. I definitely need a distraction from the fact that 5B still isn't out. Much sadness. </p><p>Anyways - lots of angst ahead, friends. It'll get better though, I promise. ;]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The release of that raw power had been positively intoxicating. His wings flapped against the cooling air, pushing his body to move just a little bit further - a little bit faster. There was nothing like the freedom he felt as his wings thundered with each billow of his wings. His heart rattled in his chest, each beat reverberating against his sternum with vigor. </p><p>And just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. His feet slammed against the marble of his terrace. Shrugging his shoulders, his wings folded away out of existence. Lights twinkled from the expansive skyline and he let out a shuddering breath as he took in the sight. The last rays of the sun had passed over the horizon, but a dull orange glow silhouetted the towering skyscrapers.  He found his hands tugging at the curls that had fallen loose with flight, pushing the errant strands back slick to his scalp. </p><p>He couldn’t believe the bloody bastard. His Louboutins slapped against the marble as he quickened his pace, only to reach the end of the balcony. His hands clenched against the railing and dully he recognized the sound of the glass crunching under his force. </p><p>He could still feel the power thrumming inside of his chest, coiled and pulsating. </p><p>The last time he had released it had been when he had willed the stars into existence.  His gaze shifted from the skyline to the star to the furthest north. His brightest creation after the sun. Humans had named them, like children, and he supposed he never had any qualms with the idea of it. They were his creation, and his alone, why shouldn’t they be named? The bastard had said let there be light, yes, but it was he who had made the light. Literally willed it into existence with nothing more than a mere thought.  </p><p>Things had been different then. He had been diligent in his obedience, like his numerous brothers and sisters. He was eager to please. Michael, the git, had been reasonable then. Even what some might consider close. His Father had beamed with pride as he looked on at the glowing creations and had boasted to his other siblings about the Will of God in action. </p><p>Lucifer shook the memory away and blinked his eyes slowly. He forced himself to breathe in through his nose, to hold the breath deep within his belly, before exhaling. </p><p>The Detective was going to be bloody furious with him. What a complete and utter fool he had been to let his feelings get the best of him like that, and to just leave her with those miscreants with nothing but a pathetic half-hearted apology. </p><p>Pushing his hands off the balcony, Lucifer shrugged his wings into existence. Just as he was about to take a step into the other plane, he heard the elevator ding.  </p><p>He felt the corners of lips tug, rather against his will, into a smirk. She came for him, after all that even. He didn’t deserve her at all. </p><p>Shrugging his wings once more out of existence, he crossed into his loft. </p><p>“I am so sorry, Det—“ </p><p>There was a figure standing in the dim shadows of the elevator, hovering incessantly near the open doors. It most certainly was not a female, and definitely not the Detective.  He really ought to put a lock on that blasted thing. </p><p>“Well, by all means, to whom do I owe the ill timed pleasure of? Don’t be shy, I’ve got places to be.” Crossing past the piano, he lifted the abandoned decanter to his lips and took a good healthy sized swig. </p><p>The figure shuffled forwards. Grey robes billowed against the air emitting from the shaft, and his muscles rippled in the shadows. Dark hair, sea-green eyes, and a passive face that he hadn’t seen in nearly a millennia stared back.</p><p>“You were quite easy to find, brother. Lux. Very clever.”</p><p>Lucifer swallowed his surprise, quickly masking the disbelief he knew showed on his face. </p><p>“Raguel, heavens oh my, you’ve taken a vacation to visit little ole’ me. Miracles truly do exist.” He shook the decanter towards his brother, </p><p>“I suppose you’ve heard there was a family gathering and felt left out, yaddah, yaddah, yaddah. Where are my manners, have a drink.” He continued. </p><p>Raguel looked towards the decanter with mild curiosity before his gaze hardened. He reached out a hand, open and inviting, towards the bar stools. </p><p>“We have much to discuss, brother.”</p><p><br/>*************************************************</p><p>The asshole. <br/>The absolutely selfish, asshole. </p><p>Napkins were still fluttering in the wind caused by his giant freaking angel wings and the only thing Chloe could comprehend was that the asshole had left her. Left her at a table with God, two obnoxiously arguing angels, a demon, and a therapist who apparently had been rendered mute and had begun to chug from the wine bottle itself. </p><p>She let out a long breath. The sweat continued to drip down her back, the sleeves were choking her, and she absolutely despised this dress. </p><p>“Well, we all saw that drama-queen meltdown happening tonight, didn’t we?” Michael’s nasally tone drawled as he swirled his fork in gravy, letting out a high pitched laugh afterwards. </p><p>“Oh will you just shut the fuck up already.” Chloe pushed her heeled boots against the rug, her chair catching. Letting out a frustrated growl, she pushed harder, the chair tipping back as she quickly stood. Her breath came in short pants. </p><p>“Right on, Decker.” Maze tugged the bottle of vodka from the table, and rose it in a cheers towards her. </p><p>Rage. White hot rage bubbled inside of her at the absolute ridiculousness of it all. </p><p>“You too, dammit. I mean, I know I am just Chloe Decker, a simple human who has no business dealing with any of this celestial fucking craziness - but all of you, every single one beside the other “simple” human,” Chloe thrusted her fingers into the air in a dramatic air quotes, feeling the seems of the dress rip as she flapped her hands, </p><p>“are absolute children. Maze, I mean honestly, I can’t even keep track whose side you are on at the moment, other than yourself because that seems to be the only person who you even give a shit about. Why are you even here then? And you,” </p><p>Her fingers jab towards Michael who has the sense to straighten his back and lean forward in his chair, shooting her an indignant hard look. </p><p>“We get it, this whole envious evil-twin schtick is a bit overdone, don’t you think? I don’t know what your beef is, or why you don’t seem to have any other purpose than being fucking chaos, but get a life instead of trying to ruin your brothers. Hard to imagine saying this to someone literally as old as time, but grow up.”</p><p>Amenadiel gave a small huff in approval at this. Turning towards him, she could feel rather than see him shift uncomfortable in his seat as he braced himself. </p><p>“And you….well, you know you’re actually pretty okay to be honest. But for the love of Go—oh for fuck’s sake, for the love of whatever, just pick a side already. Either support Lucifer, and support him for who he is, or don’t. It is that simple.” </p><p>She turned once more and this time was facing God, THEE GOD, as he looked on with a vaguely proud soft smile. He placed his fork to the table and dabbed gently at the corners of his mouth with the cream cloth napkin. </p><p>What even was this?</p><p>She felt her stomach clench, and her breath catch in fear. She felt as though she was standing on the edge of the cliff again. The words spilled from her though. </p><p>“And you. I don’t know why you’re here, and I can’t pretend that I will ever comprehend what happened between all of you. But I do know this…you hurt your son. You threw him out, you cast him aside, and you abandoned him. You abandoned him and never looked back, and for what? As a mother, as a parent, THAT is something I can’t understand, will never understand. You have no idea what type of man Lucifer is. Is he immature, annoying, a little proud? Yeah, sure, okay, but you have no idea the capacity for good he is. His kindness, his empathy, his ability to fight for what is right and to seek justice for the wrong. You’ve vilified him for his entire life, made the world hate him, and now - now after all this time, you expect him to just forgive? You don’t deserve him.” </p><p>Her voice ripped from her, as she felt hot tears spill from the corners of her eyes. She blinked rapidly and swallowed thickly, feeling the vicious saliva lubricate her hoarse throat. Her chest heaved with quiet sobs as she used the back of her hand to push her sweaty bangs from her forehead. </p><p>“None of you deserve him.” </p><p>She turned on her heels, pushing past Linda’s outreached hand. She quickened into a jog, crossing into the living room, and up the stairs. The heavy oak door swung open on the hinges letting in the cooling brisk air of the late summer night. Her hands grasped at the sleeves of her dress as she tugged them, feeling the seems giveaway completely as the sleeves dropped to the grass. She couldn’t catch her breath, taking large drowning gasps as her stomach rolled. She couldn’t believe she had just said that to God. </p><p>Her mouth watered and she felt her stomach roll again, just as she reached Lucifer’s parked Corvette. Bending at her hips, she retched into the driveway as she lost her stomach contents. </p><p>Wiping the back of her hand across her mouth, she stood and let out a shaky breath. Leaning against the cool metal, she let out a frustrated scream. </p><p>She didn’t have the keys. They were in his jacket pocket. The jacket pocket hanging from the back of his chair. His chair at the table, the table where God was, the table where she just yelled at God. She felt her stomach roll again and breath quicken. </p><p>“Chlo’?” Linda stood in front of her swimming vision, as she placed a steadying hand on her now bare forearm. The blonde’s eyes were rimmed red, her cheeks glistening with spilled tears as she held out Lucifer’s jacket towards her. </p><p>Chloe let out a watery laugh.</p><p>“Did he threaten to smite me as I left?” </p><p>Linda gave her a few sympathetic pats on her arm before she pulled her into a hug. </p><p>“I don’t even know what the fuck to say, Chlo’, I am going to be very honest and slightly unprofessional with that admittance.” She whispered into Chloe’s nape, letting out a laugh of her own. </p><p>As they pulled apart, Chloe nodded in thanks as she took the jacket. She fished out the keys in the pocket and fingered the cool metal in her hands. The wound on the back of her hand had opened once more, and the bandaid had slipped from her skin due to her slick sweat.</p><p>She let out a heavy sigh as she eyed the house. </p><p>“…but what I do know to say is, you are so right. None of us really do deserve him, you know? I once told Lucifer that I thought he was a good man, seconds after my ex had shot him in the chest, and I’ll never forget the look on his face in that moment.”</p><p>“What, annoyance at his suit being ruined?” Chloe let out a snort of laughter that closely resembled a scoff. Linda huffed her own back. </p><p>“Well, that, yes, but more importantly Chloe…the shock. Pure shock that someone could ever think that about him. The more and more I learn about Lucifer, and his rather dysfunctional past…the more I realize that I don’t think he has ever had anyone who has thought that before. Can you imagine, in living for all of time, and never having felt like someone didn’t think you were anything but something to be feared or despise?” Linda shook her head quietly as she looked towards the house. </p><p>“He left, Linda. Just poofed right on out of existence to go wherever it is he went. It is obvious that he wanted to be alone.” </p><p>“No one, not ever in all of time, has fought for him like you just did in there.” Linda leaned against the car as well, as she glanced towards Chloe. </p><p>Her small hands enveloped Chloe’s own shaking hands. </p><p>“And he should know that, Chlo’.” She picked the keys out of Chloe’s clenched hand, clicking the unlock button. She held them once more towards Chloe and nodded her head towards the car. </p><p>Grabbing the keys, she gave her own nod. </p><p>“You’ll be okay?” She opened the drivers side door, dropping her weight into the bucket seat. The leather felt cool against her skin. She slid the key into the ignition, awaiting an answer before turning. </p><p>“I’ll be okay. Go.” </p><p>Chloe gave another nod, turned the key, and felt the engine rev to life. She slid the car into drive and began towards the once place she knew Lucifer would go. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two updates in one week, what what?! laying the ground work for the meat and potatoes of where this story is going this chapter, so although it may seem like it's dragging - it is importanttttt. </p><p>see y'all later this week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’d rather stand, if it’s all the same to you.” </p><p>Raguel squinted his blue eyes towards his brother, almost as though he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He moved towards the bar top and heaved his body down onto the stool, pulling his robes slightly up. He stared expectedly at Lucifer and nodded towards the stool next to him. </p><p>Lucifer let out another exasperated and dramatic sigh as he then gave his own eye roll back. </p><p>“Fine, fine. What is it that you need to discuss, brother, as I’ve stated I have something to get to so…” his voice trailed off as he snapped the fingers on his left hand. Leaning against the bar top, he grabbed another decanter of amber liquid and poured it into a crystal glass. The liquid burned on the way down and warmed his belly. He gave a glance to his watch and resisted the urge to tap his foot. The Detective really was going to be bloody furious with him. </p><p>“There are talks in the Silver City that Father has taken human form here on Earth.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I am sure Gabriel had much to say about the whole entanglement.” Lucifer spat as he finished off the glass. He filled it once more to the top, some sloshing over the sides. </p><p>“Has he spoken to you about his intentions?” Raguel picked an imaginary piece of lint from the sleeve of his robes, flicking it towards the floor.  He turned his gaze back towards Lucifer and held a passive face. </p><p>“Well Father and I are on the outs, as you know, whole terrible long sordid affair ending in the greatest fall of all times. Awfully boring, but I am sure you could imagine that I am not top of the list on Father’s confidants.” He snapped. The glass was already empty and he tossed the glass back to the bar top. Not even a light buzz yet. </p><p>Raguel gave only a hum in response and looked beyond to the skyline out towards the balcony.  He closed his eyes for a moment and gave another hum as he seemed to deliberate on his thoughts. </p><p>“Spit it out, Raguel. You and I both know that you are here, in my lovely abode, with a purpose. No reason to dawdle.” </p><p>“There are rumors that Michael has plans that will disrupt the Silver City. We’ve been watching you, Lucifer, and your behavior has not gone unnoticed by all…including Father.” </p><p>“Yes, well omnipotence has its benefits, I suppose.”  He filled his glass again with the last drops of the decanter, and moved towards grabbing one from a higher shelf behind the bar.  </p><p>“Yes, so it appears that it does. Father has taken human form, however.” Raguel turned from the night sky, towards Lucifer with a knowing and hardened gaze. His finger pads tapped against the bar top as he seemed to come to his decision. He stood abruptly, took a step back from the bar and nodded towards Lucifer. His wings expanded into existence, a brawny grey-brown. </p><p>“What, that is it? That was our great talk after many a millennia?” Lucifer hissed as he too stood and followed his retreating brother’s back as he walked towards the open balcony.  </p><p>The air had cooled considerably in the last few minutes, a powerful breeze nearly pushing over the leaves of the several plants adorning the area. The air smelled wet and humid and when Lucifer looked out to the horizon, he could see storm clouds illuminated by the skyline.  A rumble of thunder shook through the air. </p><p>Raguel looked towards the sky as though he was about to jump into the other plane, when he suddenly turned around towards Lucifer. Lucifer stopped on his tracks suddenly, the glass hanging limply by his side, as he looked on with widened eyes.  </p><p>“Think, brother, think about what that means. And be careful.” His hand slapped down on to Lucifer’s shoulder, clenching for a brief moment down as he enveloped his brother quickly in an embrace. Lucifer shrugged against his hand, pulling away from the contact immediately.  As he flinched, the crystal crashed to the marble. The glass shattered at his feet, splintering into tiny shards, and when he quickly glanced down he felt the familiar whoosh of wings. When he looked back up, his brother was gone.  </p><p>Cryptic bastard. </p><p>His feet crunched against the broken glass. He felt a scream rip from him into the nothingness as he once again clutched the side rail.  </p><p>“Lucifer?” </p><p>He quickly spun around to see the Detective standing with uncertainty by the open doors. Her golden hair was whipping in the gusts of wind, flapping around her face in a violent manner. She held his jacket loosely over her arm, the sleeves of her dress apparently missing. She shook against the sudden chill. </p><p>Lucifer quickly crossed the terrace, stopping inches from her. </p><p>“Who was that?”</p><p>*******************************************************</p><p><br/>
Chloe fidgeted loosely with the hem of Lucifer’s jacket as she leaned against the lift’s wall.  The arches of her feet ached as she rolled her ankles, shifting her weight from heeled boot to heeled boot. Her hair was damp with the small spattering of rain that had begun rather abruptly as she had turned off the exit for Lux. An eerie air had overtaken the sky, as dark grey clouds stampeded in. </p><p>She shook herself from her thoughts as the doors opened, revealing several empty decanters on the bar top. She shuffled in and looked outwards the balcony where a shorter man with dusty brown hair was embraced with a very stiff and uncomfortable looking Lucifer. Expansive brown wings were hovering behind the man’s shoulder blades as he mouthed something to Lucifer that she couldn’t make out over the wind. She saw Lucifer push back from the man, dropping the glass in his hand, when suddenly the man was gone. </p><p>She felt her feet propel herself forward towards the open bay doors. </p><p>“Lucifer?” She shouted over the gusts of wind. He turned quickly on his heels and within seconds he was in front of her.  She breathed in a breath of the humid air, holding it deep within her chest. He looked panicked, the fine lines around his eyes tightened in fear. His grey vest was unbuttoned, flapping with each gust. His hand moved towards the nape of her neck as he leaned down towards her. </p><p>“Who was that?” She asked numbly. Exactly how many siblings did he have? It had to have been a sibling, with giant ass bird wings hovering off his back and the whole-poofing-out-of-existence seemed to be a familial trait. </p><p>Just as she spoke, Lucifer whispered into her ear, his breath hot and heavy “I am so sorry for leaving you, Detective.” </p><p>She reached her hands up, ignoring the stab of pain from her hand, as she tightened the embrace. Her hands snaked to the back of his hair, pushing her body close to his own. She could feel his heart battering against her own. </p><p>“Well you did miss my incredibly stupid bitch-fest meltdown towards your entire crazy, dysfunctional celestial family.” </p><p>They both let out a breathy laugh, Lucifer breaking the contact between them. </p><p>“I’d have loved to see that. I’m sure you gave them hell.”</p><p>Heavy drops of rain had started to fall, replacing the thin mist. A strike of lightening crashed on the horizon, irradiating the US Bank Tower. He grabbed for her hand, pulling her back inside of the penthouse.  </p><p>“That, my love, was Raguel with a half-useful warning from the what I can only assume is the Host of the Silver City.”</p><p>She felt her pulse hasten and a wave of dread wash over her. </p><p>“Warning?” She numbly whispered.</p><p>“What I alluded from the entire exchange is that you were right, Michael -“ he spat his name, enunciating each syllable, “seems to have something far more nefarious up his unfashionable sleeve.” His voice trailed as he shrugged out of his vest, placing it on back of the leather sofa. </p><p>“…and?” She forced the words to part from her lips. </p><p>“And that Father, as long as he is human form, will be unable to interfere or be privy to what the git’s plan is. His omnipotence and full power would be unable to be sustained in human form. I wish I knew why the bloody manipulative old coot had decided now was the time to visit.” He sat on the piano bench, his hands fingering the keys mindlessly, as his forehead rested upon the top. He let out a large breath as his shoulders slumped. </p><p>Biting her bottom lip between her teeth, Chloe resisted the urge to shout at him that he had the chance to ask him that very question tonight if he hadn’t disappeared so quickly. She had so many questions. Who was Uriel? What did Michael mean by murdered? What was Go-John’s play? What had she gotten herself into? </p><p>Instead she moved towards the bench, settling next to Lucifer. She curved her right arm across his back while rubbing soothing circles.  </p><p>She waited a beat for him to continue. </p><p>“And I, again, have this horrible feeling Detective that we are on the cusp of a very terrible time indeed.” His head dropped further on the piano, his hand slamming against the keys. <br/>
Tilting her head, she scooted closer to him. She leaned into his arm and said the only thing that came to mind to soothe him. </p><p>“Together, right?”</p><p>He turned towards her, his red rimmed glassy eyes squinting at her. He let out a shaky, shuddering breath.</p><p>“Together.” </p><p><br/>
*********************************************************</p><p><br/>
She felt her phone vibrate first as it thrummed next to her ear, seconds before she heard it clatter from the nightstand to the floor.  It continued to vibrate from the floor, skittering underneath the bed. </p><p>“Shit,” she mumbled. </p><p>Her hand drifted centimeters from his face, resisting the urge to push an errant strand of hair back from his forehead. In the years they’ve been partnered, she had rarely seen Lucifer sleep - let alone so peacefully. His right cheek was smooshed into the pillow, his jaw slack and mouth parted as he slightly snored. His limp arm was wrapped around Chloe’s hip, pulling her close even in sleep. The sheet was wrapped snugly around them both, intertwined between their tangle of legs.</p><p>The phone began to vibrate once more from the floor, clattering as it slid across the tile. Easing herself from Lucifer’s slack grip, she lifted herself from the mattress slowly. Tugging on the bottom of his cream dress shirt she had worn to bed, in attempts to cover her bare ass because she hadn’t the slightest idea where her panties had been thrown, she bent to pick up the phone. Ella’s name and photo flashed on the screen.</p><p>Swiping to the right, she whispered into the phone.</p><p>“Hey Ella, what’s up?”</p><p>“Hey Decker, we’ve got a body downtown. The LT is requesting you and Lucifer, by name.”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be on leave?” She  didn’t bother saying that she herself was supposed to be on desk duty for the next week until she was cleared by psych after the whole “kidnapped” fiasco. </p><p>She padded down the stairs towards the leather couch. She heard Ella mumble something to someone else, most likely already on scene as she could hear a distant siren.</p><p>“I’m fine, peachy, perfectly okay. Yep, right as rain. Anyways, we could use you here pronto Sis, this is a weirdo whack crime scene. Lucifer is totally gonna flip when he sees it. The LT is even down here.” She whispered the last part. </p><p>Chloe let out a sigh as she looked off towards the balcony. The sky curtains billowed in the wind and she noticed that the rain had continued through the night. The scene was going to need to be processed quickly, or evidence could degrade. All of the celestial nonsense was going to need to take a backseat. </p><p>“Shoot me the address, Ella. We will get there as soon as we can.”</p><p>“We, Decker? Another night in pound town?” She could hear the smile in the other woman’s voice, and could picture her air humping. Chloe felt her eyes nearly roll out of her head as she quickly hung up the phone.</p><p>Crossing back into the bedroom, she settled next to Lucifer’s still slumbering form. As the mattress dipped, Lucifer pushed himself further into the pillow and let out a small groan. His eyes fluttered open.</p><p>“Wh’ time issit?” He mumbled. </p><p>“A little after six. We’ve been requested at a crime scene...” her voice trailed off, giving a look of uncertainty. Her hand found itself stroking his chin, where his stubble had once again grown to nearly a beard. The harsh lines and dark smudges under his eyes still stood in harsh contrast to his olive skin.</p><p>“You can stay here?” She hated the insecurity in her voice.</p><p>His eyes snapped open immediately and his chocolate eyes bored into her own. He shifted to a sitting position, pushing the sheet from where it had wrapped around his lean torso.</p><p>“Of course not, Detective. I’ll be ready in a jiffy.” </p><p>He swung his legs out and stood, arching his back. The thin satin boxer briefs tightened against his athletic, ean form and he shot Chloe a smirk. His abs rippled. </p><p>“Feel free to join, darling?” He waggled his eyebrows as he walked towards his closet. Chloe ignored the swell of heat that rushed between her legs, tightening her thighs together. How was it possible after an entire night of lovemaking that she could still find herself so turned on by him, she’d never know. Shaking her head, she tossed one of the pillows after his retreating form. </p><p>“Raincheck. We gotta get to the scene, the LT is already there. Don’t be spending thirty minutes on your hair either!” </p><p>“This perfection of my perfectly coifed hair doesn’t just happen in seconds, Detective!” He called. Chloe shook her head once more. Fumbling from the bed, she crossed into the closet where an outfit she had left the previous week hung from a dry clean bag. She fingered the thing plastic between her fingers and let out a content exhale. He had found the time, despite it all, to get her things dry cleaned. For the constant assurance to her that he was not a relationship-type Devil, he sure was finding ways to prove himself wrong. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>next few chapters after this one are gonna be a bumpy, angsty road my friends, ye' been warned. </p><p>thank you for the kudos and comments, they really make my day and inspire me to keep writing! I appreciate every single interaction with you readers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why must crime scenes always be in the most dreadful, abhorrent places? Honestly.” Lucifer hissed as he swung open the passenger car door of her Charger. It was just past seven AM and normally the sun would be already baking the blacktop of LA’s seedy alleyways, but the clouds from last night still hovered thickly in the sky above. The air was damp and humid, but oddly enough the chill, that was uncommon for August, clung on.</p><p>“Yes, the killer really should’ve kept that in mind when he murdered someone, Lucifer.” She snapped. It felt good to be back in roles that she knew, felt comfortable with. Banter. Sarcasm. Work. No celestial craziness in sight. </p><p>Her foot stepped out of the car directly into a large puddle, the cool water saturating her sock immediately. She closed her eyes and gave a deep breath, willing the annoyance away. </p><p>“If it isn’t too much to ask.” He quipped back, reaching for her hand as they crossed under the crime scene tape into the alleyway. Chloe gave a quick squeeze before she pulled away. </p><p>“Not here, Lucifer.” A flash of hurt cross his face before he nodded and focused on holding the yellow ribbon over her head. </p><p>Ella was crouched, camera flashing away in her hand, at a crumbled heap of limbs that must be the murder victim. Sidestepping a large pool of congealed thick blood, Chloe couldn’t help but the audible gasp that left her lips. Her hand immediately found her mouth as she resisted the urge to gag. </p><p>The eyes were completely missing, deep scores and lacerations slashing the victim’s face. He had obviously been an attractive man once upon a time, although the killer had done a good job of marring that. He was completely naked. His tongue lay unattached, rough edges as though it had been torn, next to his slack jaw. What must have been hundreds of deep, penetrating stab wounds deformed his body, entrails hanging loosely from his abdominal cavity. His legs were twisted wrong, as though they had both been broken at the knee joint. </p><p>She heard Lucifer exhale through his nose slowly. </p><p>“A tad bit overkill, isn’t it?” He too crouched next to Ella, studying what was left of the man’s face. </p><p>“Hey guys. Meet the former Mr. Patrick Ben—“</p><p>“Bennett.” Lucifer finished. </p><p>“You know him?” Ella shifted the weight on her heels, as her squat deepened. She reached out a purple gloved hand to give what looked to be the vic’s wallet to Chloe. Lucifer didn’t break his stare from the man as he answered. </p><p>“Yes, I knew him. Quite well, actually. He is one of my bartenders at Lux.” </p><p>“Well, that definitely adds a layer to the whole all-about-the-devil vibe going on here then.” Ella stated, peering out from behind her camera lens. </p><p>Chloe narrowed her eyes. </p><p>“Is this why were we requested, Ell, because he works for Lux?” <br/>
Ella gave a sympathetic look as she placed the camera by her feet, careful to avoid the puddle of blood. She reached out two hands and turned the victim. There, stark against the grey pallor of his skin, were letters carved deep into the subcutaneous tissue.</p><p>SATAN</p><p>Chloe stole a quick glance over to Lucifer who had pursed his lips tightly together, using one hand to pinch his nose as though he was begging off a headache.  </p><p>“Ah. Indeed.” He muttered. He stood quickly, brushing his hands upon his pants leg despite not having touched anything on the scene. Hellfire flashed in his eyes for the briefest of seconds, before his careful chameleon facade was back into place. He squinted his eyes, titling his head as he surveyed the rest of the scene. Chloe’s jaw worked, clenching tightly. So much for no celestial craziness. </p><p>Ella gently rolled the body back to its original position and shot another sympathetic look towards Lucifer who had begun to quietly pace back and forth. </p><p>Chloe swallowed, her spit sticking against her dry throat. </p><p>“Any witnesses?” </p><p>“Nada. We are checking to see if there are any security cameras in the area, but…” she motioned towards the alley way. Iron bars were on the broken windows of the adjacent businesses. Overfilled dumpsters were scattered randomly, pushed against the broken dilapidated brick. A quick survey of the area and Chloe could spot several needles and abandoned crack pipes littered amongst the discarded trash. They’d be hard pressed to find a working security camera within a mile of this place. She huffed a sigh and stole another glance at Lucifer, whose shoulders were perched nearly to his ears with tension as he continued to pace. </p><p>Several unis were standing near the yellow tape, whispering amongst themselves as they too stared at Lucifer. Chloe felt her gaze deepen as she sent a piercing, pointed look their way and gave a shake of her head towards the bystanders who were ambling near the crime scene perimeter. </p><p>“What do you know about him, Lucifer?”</p><p>Lucifer stopped his pacing and looked down at the corpse. His eyes were fathomless, otherworldly, and nearly black with rage as he seethed his answer. </p><p>“Other than he has been at Lux for nearly the entire time I’ve been open, and that he gave the second best head I’ve ever received, I can’t stay that I know much more than that he was a kind man who didn’t deserve this punishment. Mazikeen handles the staff.” He spat. He continued to pace. Chloe swallowed once more and gave a shrug towards Ella who had just mouthed a wordless, “Is he okay?”</p><p>“Were the…well, the wounds, were they all post mortem?” Chloe chewed the inside of her cheek, resisting the urge to gag as she glanced at the body.</p><p>Ella frowned again, her tongue coming to rest in between her lips. </p><p>“Bruising around the leg breaks and the amount of blood noted near the eyes suggest that those wounds were pre-mortem. As well as the…” she trailed off as she motioned towards the victim’s back wounds before continuing on, “The stabbings, if I was to guess - THIS one here,” she pointed to a particularly deep on to the patients right side, in between the lower ribs. </p><p>“Was most likely the killing wound. The other stabbings were done post mortem. Poor guy.” </p><p>Chloe could feel a tension headache beginning. </p><p>“What is the business next to us, I saw it on the way coming in. Looked to be a convenience store?” Chloe nodded towards the only building that seemed to be inhabited, neon lights flashing from the back side of the alley. </p><p>“Yep. They were open during the time of the attack, which I am doing to say was around 4am. The dudes who were working the counter, though, seems to have both taken maybe one too many puffs on the magic dragon, if ya know what I mean.”</p><p>Lucifer was already retreating towards the convenience store and Chloe gave an apologetic and quick thanks to Ella before following, doubling her stride to catch up.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” She whispered, tugging on his jacket sleeve. He had chosen a dark navy blue suit, but in the mist of the rain it appeared nearly black. Lucifer slowed and peered down at her, his gaze unreadable. </p><p>“It just seems awfully coincidental, don’t you think that mere hours after my brother’s warning a man I know and who works for me turns up deceased with my moniker etched into his back like a bloody etch-a-sketch?” </p><p>“Do you think it really has something to do with you?” Chloe looked nervously around the alley, half expecting to see Michael hovering near the crack pipes and dumpster to their left. </p><p>Lucifer gave a small hum from the back of his throat, blinking slowly as though he was considering the thought.  </p><p>“I’d think it would be, but angels aren’t able to kill humans and as dastardly as Michael is…I don’t think he would murder in my name.” He motioned towards the body, before walking once more towards the convenience store. </p><p>Chloe felt the cogs of her brain shifting quickly, the comment out of her mouth before she could think. </p><p>“But you’re an angel who has killed a human?” She phrased it as a question, and nearly ran into the back of Lucifer has he came to a sudden stop. His shoulders climbed another inch closer to his ears as his body involuntarily shuddered. He turned once more towards her. </p><p>Chloe had immediate regret. His face, crestfallen yet hardened, gave a long peering look at her. She wanted to reach out to him, but as she rose her hand towards his own, he flinched. His hand moved to a cufflink as he began to fidget with it, twisting it furiously. </p><p>“Ah, I suppose you are right Detective. I have indeed killed a human.” His face was unreadable, his brown eyes once again bottomless and calculating as he peered down towards her. </p><p>“So…do you think that Michael would be willing to go this far then?” She hated the anxiety, the fear, the panic that was bleeding into her voice. </p><p>“I think, darling, that Michael is far more than I had ever given him credit for. If you’re asking if I think he has murdered a human, while our Father is present Earthside? That I find a bit of a stretch, even for that slopey-shouldered dullard.” </p><p>“Okay then. So then let’s just look at the evidence, treat this like any other case, and assume that the whole celestial dysfunction that is whirling around us right now has nothing to do with this.” She clapped her hands together and began to walk towards the store, ignoring the look of incredulity that Lucifer shot towards her. </p><p>Her socks squelched in her boots. As she nudged open the heavy glass door with her boot, she felt the sock slip against her skin. The air condition blew a heavy gust into her face, chilling her to the bone against the cool mist of the outside. She shivered and resisted the urge to gag again at the smell of old hot dogs, the sickly sweet scent of lemon cleaner, and stale smoke. A unformed officer was leaning against the counter, a notepad hanging in his hand, as he chatted with what looked to be two young men barely older than eighteen. </p><p>“Absolutely abhorrent, I repeat.” Lucifer snarled as he entered the store, shaking his Louboutin against the half-rolled up mat that lay limply in front of the doors. </p><p>Her boots squeaked against the what she suspected was supposed to be white linoleum, but instead had taken on a dingy gray matted appearance. One of the men behind the counter was easily six foot five, towering even over Lucifer, and at least three hundred pounds. His greasy blonde hair was tied into a low pony tail and what looked to be Cheeto dust nearly glowed from his black work polo. The other man behind the counter was shorter than Chloe, and a gaunt, pockmarked reddened face lay under a mess of dark curls.  His work polo nearly swallowed his thin frame, hanging like a sack off his pointed bony shoulders. His sparse mustache was patchy against his thin lip and his voice quivered as he talked to the uniform officer. </p><p>Both had puffy red eyes and the stench of marijuana reeked off of them in waves. </p><p>The uniform officer, Henderson, gave her an eye roll and a long sigh as he snapped his notebook closed. </p><p>“This is Detective Decker, boys, tell her exactly what you told me.” She turned to look to see where Lucifer had gone, and found him perusing the chip aisle. She gave her own roll of her eyes as she stepped up the counter. </p><p>“Yo, lady, it was the most wild thing I’ve EVER seen.” The thin man rasped excitedly. His name tag, that lay crooked across his chest, read TIM C. He laughed as he elbowed the larger man, whose name tag read TOM G. Tim and Tom, honestly? </p><p>Tom gave a laugh of his own, crooked yellowed teeth with orange stuck in the crevices, peeked out. </p><p>“Dude, it really was.”</p><p>Henderson gave another long sigh. She heard Lucifer rustling with something from behind her and she could feel his presence inches from her back. Giving a quick glance, it seemed he had found the Cool Ranch Puffs and was busily snacking away at them.  </p><p>“And what exactly is it that you saw?” Chloe resisted the urge to rub at her forehead against the nagging, worsening headache. </p><p>“Oh yeah, right. So we were, well we were um…enjoying our lunch break?” Tim’s watery eyes shot a glance towards Tom, who nodded fervently. </p><p>“Yeah, our lunch break.” </p><p>“Out by the alley, because we like the fresh air, you know?”</p><p>“Sure.” Chloe muttered out of her clench jaw. </p><p>“Lunch wouldn’t happen to be that delicious little baggy of weed you have there, behind the counter? I mean, I agree, that sounds positively appetizing but the Detective here tends to frown upon drug use.”</p><p>Tom pushed his meaty forearm out of view, the small bag near the register falling to the floor behind the counter. This time Chloe didn’t even bother to hold back her eye roll. </p><p>“What you saw, though?” </p><p>“Oh right, so yeah, we are sitting there - okay, enjoying a smoke, when this dude comes literally dropping out of thin air. Like one second, there was no dude, and the next second?”</p><p>“There was a dude!” Tom finishes. Both of them looked at each other and giggled. </p><p>“Dude was messed up, man. Like I can’t even remember seeing someone that whacked and I once spent a summer watching nothing but horror films.” </p><p>“So you didn’t see anyone dropping the body?” She could hear the exasperation bleeding into her voice. </p><p>“Not a soul, lady, not a soul. He just appeared all bloody and sick lookin’, but the dude was dead. DEAD.” Tim looked outwards the alley and gave a small sigh. </p><p>“Dead, for sure.” Tom did the same. </p><p>This was ridiculous, Chloe resisted the urge to scream internally. Lucifer said nothing, completely stoic and passive next to her as he reached into the bag for another puff. </p><p>Absolutely ridiculous. </p><p>“You both need to come down to the station, with Officer Henderson here, to give complete and full statements.” She turned on her heel, and turned to exit without so much as a second glance at the men she left in the store. </p><p>It was pushing 8 o’clock and the sun still hadn’t broken through the clouds, casting a grey glow on the alley. She felt Lucifer behind her, wordlessly following on her heels, as she reached the car. She slapped the hood of the car in frustration. </p><p>“I don’t buy that this is coincidence. Not for a minute.” Lucifer remained stoic as he looked at her from across the hood. </p><p>“I’d have to say I agree, Detective.”</p><p>She motioned towards him as she opened up her car door, sliding into the seat. Lucifer did the same on his side. </p><p>“But What a complete waste of time talking to those two idiots was.” She yanked on her seatbelt and clicked it into place. </p><p>“Riveting chaps, though aren’t they?”   He reached his hand into the bag, fishing out the last puff. He signed heavily and leaned against the car door as his body seemed to slouch in on itself.  Chloe hadn’t realized how perfected he was at putting on the facade until he dropped the act. His body slumped with exhaustion as his ringed hand pawed at his face. </p><p>Chloe felt her frustration fade a bit. </p><p>“Really Lucifer, you don’t have to be here with me. I can handle this case alone and you can head back to Lux.”</p><p>“I most certainly will not. We must find dear Patrick’s murderer and conclude why someone felt the desire to carve up his backside like a Christmas ham, in my name, mustn’t we?” </p><p>She slipped the car into drive and began to move towards the residence of record they had for the victim, following the car’s GPS. Lucifer continued to look out the window, his fingers twirling with the ring on his left hand. </p><p>“It would be okay —“</p><p>Her phone rang from the console, the high pitched jingle echoing through the car. With an apologetic glance towards Lucifer, she swiped on the phone and pulled it to her ear.</p><p>“Decker.”</p><p>“Hey Detective Decker, we have a man here at the station who says he is here to see you and that consultant of yours? He’s been sitting in this chair for over two hours, just smiling away. Kind of unnerving, ya know what I mean?” </p><p>“A man?” Chloe repeated blankly, searching her memories for any meetings she had set up for any of her cases she was finishing paperwork on. </p><p>She heard the phone rustle against his shoulder, a mumbling as he talked to someone off the line and a soft laugh. </p><p>“Yeah, he says his name is John.” His voice dropped to a whisper as he breathed into the phone, “Also says he is Mr. Morningstar’s dad, can you believe that?” He let out another laugh. </p><p>Chloe felt another chill rush over her, a cold sweat breaking out once more against her back. Her mouth suddenly lacked moisture as a groan escaped from her incoherently. She felt Lucifer shift in his seat, suddenly very interested in the conversation, as he leaned nearly across the console to move closer to the phone. His eyes flashed hellfire as he held out a palm upwards to grab the phone, waving it impatiently towards her. She wordlessly handed the phone to him. </p><p>“Yes, hello Officer. If you would be so kind to put “John” on, I’d be much appreciative.” His jaw clenched, as he shifted back in his seat. Looking out towards the window, he gripped the phone tighter in his hand. Chloe could only make out that someone else was talking on the other line. </p><p>“This is my place of work, you cannot simply appear whenever you please to disrupt the life I lead here.”</p><p>He was quiet for a beat, as he continued to stare out the window. </p><p>“Let me stop you right there, Fa—“  His jaw clenched suddenly shut once more, the grinding of his teeth audible over the hum of the engine. </p><p>Her foot slowed on the gas pedal as she gave a tug on the blinker with her other hand, and turned the car of the highway. The engine slowed, rocks shifting underneath the tires, as she pulled it onto the shoulder of the road. Shifting the gear into park, she unclicked her seat belt and this time it was herself that moved over the center console to move towards the phone. Lucifer looked away from the window, held the phone from his ear, stabbing his finger on the speaker button. </p><p>“—-think if you’d hear what I have to say, Son, that perhaps this misguided anger that you’ve felt would be negated.” Lucifer huffed an indignant breath as he shook the phone towards Chloe, his eyes rolling as he mouthed towards her “Can you believe Him?”.</p><p>“I find myself quiet enjoying it here at this station, with these lovely people, and have no issue awaiting your return with the lovely Detective Decker.”  The phone suddenly clicked, and nothing but dead silence met them. </p><p>“Did…did he just hang up on me?” Lucifer stared down at Chloe’s phone resting in his palm still, with a wide incredulous look.</p><p>Chloe felt her stomach drop somewhere close to her spine as her brain short circuited once more at the idea of God hanging out at the station, her place of work, especially after her spectacularly stupid rant from last night. </p><p>“The bastard hung up on ME, Detective, can you believe that? On ME?” He threw the phone to the console, exited the car and crossed in front of the hood. Opening Chloe’s door, he motioned for her to move. </p><p>Panic gripped at her as she found herself unable to deny his request as she moved over the console into the passenger’s side. </p><p>“Absolutely not, absolutely not will He have the last word!” He spat, ripping the wheel nearly from the dash. </p><p>Chloe’s heart pummeled against her chest, her throat tight as she realized that he had already begun turning towards the station. </p><p>So much for no celestial craziness, she muttered to herself. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>